A Piece of Human Filth
by NatalyaShae
Summary: In which a man tried to drug a woman drink and Lucifer isn't amused; but Maze says murder is bad for PR so he calls the Detective. Could have been better written...beware the glowing blue glass.


Lucifer Morningstar was not amused. His glowering rage focused on a patron of his club in the form of pinning the piece of human filth to the bar by his throat. The music was lowered and the lights flickers on completely. Guest are questioning what was going on while those that were closest to the club owner and the male patron – currently gasping for air as if his life depended on it (which it did)- began to inform the rest of the crowd what happened. Once Lucifer had everyone's attention, he let up a little on the man so he didn't kill him. Lucifer grabs the glass that was in front of a girl who seemed to shy away from it immediately like it was poison.

"Excuse the interruption of your night, Ladies, Gentlemen." Lucifer begins, allowing two of his bouncers to take the man so that he could step back. He held the drink over his head, his expression spoke of a seriousness not seen on the man's face before.

"I would like to remind everyone," Lucifer growls, ''That _**I**_ _DO_ _NOT_ _ALLOW_ date rape drugs into my club. Nay, I don't allow anything in my club that takes away SOMEONES CHOICE TO CHOSE FOR THEMSELVES WHAT **THEY** WANT!" Lucifer yells, receiving an applause and yells of agreement.

"This piece of filth here has just tried to drug this poor lady via her drink. Now, as most of you know- being regulars- that in order to receive a drink, the consumer must be at the bar so that it is poured in front of them. (Many nod their head, knowing) This is done as a precaution so that drinks aren't tampered with after it's left the bar. There is a second layer precaution in place-" Lucifer informs, motioning for the lights to be turned off. Once it was, the glass on the bottom Lucifer was holding suddenly glowing blue. Gasp and outrages yells were heard. The lights turn back on.

"My glassware are coated with drug detection, makes the glasses bloody expensive so please try not to drop them, and they light up blue" Lucifer informs needlessly. Most of the Patrons started ragging on the man in the bouncer's grip; who looked angry at the public humiliation.

"Lux has so few rules, and you chose to break one of the few I have." Lucifer growls lowly, "And by trying to take someone's free will, at that."

Maze who had been watching the entire show with a steady proud look, frowns.

"Lucifer, killing him would be bad for our reputation." Maze says, loud enough for the crowd to silence themselves, but low enough for the filth to wet himself at how serious she meant it. Lucifer took a deep breath, debating still. He hummed as he drew his phone out of his pocket.

"Pity" Lucifer says, equally as serious, waiting for whomever he was calling to answer.

"Detective" he greets with a near purr, "I think I could use your assistance" Lucifer admits, pausing to listen to her rely before looking at the man with a glint in his eye.

"Not unless it's for a murder, you say, well I could arrange that. I have plenty of witness', however, Maze says it's bad for Lux's reputation" Lucifer sighs.

"Of course, I'm being serious." Lucifer huffs before he seemed to get an idea.

"Hold on Darling,-" Lucifer says before turning the mouth piece further back and looking to the lady that stayed near him.

"Would you like to press charges, dear?" Lucifer asks, his voice softening. The girl nods, tear's forming in her eyes. Lucifer notices the tears and immediately motions for two of his dancers to comfort the poor girl. Bringing the phone back to his mouth- knowing the Detective heard him anyway- he explains what happened to the Detective in an unnatural serious voice.

"I'll be there with some Uni in fifteen minutes, Lucifer" Chloe sighs.

"Thank you, Detective" Lucifer says, oddly meaning it, before handing up.

"This won't happen again, you have my word" Lucifer promises the girl. The girl hugs him before releasing him.

"Thank you, I should have noticed" she says.

"Don't take blame where it isn't due, dear, trust me. Enjoy the rest of your night after you've spoken with the Police. The rest of your drinks are on the house." Lucifer assures. The girl nods her head, allowing herself to be led away by two of the dancers. Lucifer turns to the filth being held by his bouncers.

"Right, you, murder might be off the table, as well as bodily injury since the cops are coming and I'd rather not be scolded by the Detective about what's legal and what not, so…follow me"

When the cops arrived they found Lux to be in full party mode, and if the suspect they came to arrest was handcuffed, crying, and wearing nothing but a sign in front of his private parts that read 'I'm a date-rapist' with a crude drawing of a glass a frowny face, in front of said club where the line to let people in was at, well, they weren't able to say anything over the public booing the man. Whatever he actually did in the club, they were apparently informed of it. All they did was grab their guy and go. The Detective however gave a familiar bouncer a 'really' look before being let inside to talk to the victim. If she left that club feeling rather satisfied about how Lucifer handled business in his club, she wasn't telling anyone.

The next month at Lux was the busiest it's ever been except for that time Delilah came to sing at the club. Word had gotten around that Lux's nightclub owner took the safety of his patrons seriously, and everyone wanted a piece of the promised sinful night.


End file.
